Blue Ribbon Challenges
In the four arenas of the Clash in the Clouds DLC Pack, the player will be forced to face off against fifteen waves of various enemies. Each wave also has a special activity that the player can choose to do that will unlock a large sum of Silver Eagles and a Blue Ribbon. The Blue Ribbon Champ Achievement/Trophy is awarded upon completing every Blue Ribbon Challenge. The O.P.S. Zeal Ribbons #Defeat the wave using only Sky-Line strikes. #Defeat the wave while only taking Shield damage. #*The more your Shield has been upgraded, the better. It also helps if you have anything that helps your Shield recover faster. #Defeat the wave using only the Sky-Hook attacks and Shotgun. #Defeat the wave using only Machine Guns or the Crank Gun. #*The Machine Gun and Repeater count towards this challenge; the Burstgun does not. #Defeat the wave using only the Pistol and Hand Cannon. #Defeat the wave without picking up weapons or looting corpses. #*Corpses may be looted after the Blue Ribbon Challenge banner pops up. #Defeat all enemies using only zoomable weapons while they are zoomed. #*The Sniper Rifle and Burstgun are both zoomable weapons. #Defeat all enemies using only Tears; Possession Traps; and Return to Sender traps. #*The Tesla Coils brought in through Tears are a shockingly good way of accomplishing this. #Defeat all enemies without ever hitting anyone in the head or the heart. #*The simplest way is to avoid using guns, and instead rely on explosive weapons, melee, and vigors. #Defeat the Siren before she performs a resurrection. #*Upgrade the Devil's Kiss Vigor to its full potential, then let her have it. #Defeat the wave without using Sky-Lines or Hook-points. #Defeat the wave within 1:15. #*Knocking enemies off Columbia is one of the easiest ways to complete this challenge. #Defeat the wave using only weapons fired from a Sky-Line or Sky-Line strikes. #Defeat the wave using only Shock Jockey or headshots. #*Avoid Friendly Fire, otherwise you'll fail the challenge. #Defeat each enemy with a different Vigor type. #*Keep track of what Vigors you have and haven't used. Duke and Dimwit Theatre Ribbons #Defeat all enemies with the Shotgun. #*There is a Shotgun available through a Tear near where you start, if you don't have one. #Defeat two enemies with a possessed Patriot. #Force three Firemen to self destruct while airborne from Bucking Bronco or Undertow. #*It's best to take away most of their health using guns before using Undertow. The mines can be detonated as well. #Damage five enemies with Vigor Traps. #*Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, or Shock Jockey work best. #Complete the wave in under 0:45. #Defeat the Handyman while he's electrocuting a Sky-Line. #*Quickly jump on, then quickly jump off. #Defeat five enemies with Undertow. #Defeat two enemies with a possessed Rocket Turret. #*When the green glow of Possession wears off, just hit the turret with Possession again until the Blue Ribbon Challenge banner pops up. #Defeat every enemy with a different weapon or Vigor. #*Just be aware of the weapons and Vigors you have and haven't used. #Complete the wave using only Charge, Return to Sender, and Shotguns. #Defeat the Patriot with a possessed enemy. #*Get the Patriot's health down to a minimum, so he'll be taken down faster. #Defeat all enemies with Vigor traps. #*Just lay down the traps, then try to lure your foes into them. #Defeat five enemies with a single Devil's Kiss blast. #*Try to get five enemies together in a group. #Defeat the Handyman with a Tesla Coil. #*Tesla Coils can only be brought in through Tears. #Complete the wave in under 1:30. #*Use Undertow to quickly push your foes out of the way (or over the edge). Raven's Dome Ribbons #Defeat all enemies with the Sky-Hook melee. #Defeat all enemies with the Pistol. #*The Pistol does more damage when all upgrades have been purchased. Headshots are also advised. #Defeat all enemies using only the Undertow Vigor. #Defeat all enemies with Vigor traps. #*Just lay down the traps, then try to lure your foes into them. #Defeat the Handyman before any other enemy. #*It's best you use Undertow to pull the Handyman toward you, then fire at his heart to deal the most damage. #Defeat five enemies via Friendly Fire. #*"Friendly Fire" also includes turrets brought in through Tears and possessed enemies. #Defeat the Volley Gunner and the Zealot before damaging any Snipers. #Defeat all enemies with turrets or environmental hazards. #*Gun Automatons, Rocket Automatons, and Mosquitoes count toward this goal. #Defeat all enemies in 60 seconds using Vigors only. #*Use Undertow to pull the enemies forward, then use Vigors that deal the greatest damage to quickly finish them off. #Take no damage for 30 seconds. #*The enemies won't start attacking until they notice you, so just take cover for 30 seconds without shooting. #Defeat all enemies with the Shotgun. #*The Heater also qualifies for this goal. #Defeat the wave without picking up weapons or looting corpses. #*Corpses may be looted after the Blue Ribbon Challenge banner pops up. #Defeat all enemies while they are distracted with a Booker Decoy Tear. #Defeat each enemy with the same weapon-type it wields. #*Observe what each enemy is carrying before dispatching them. #Defeat each enemy with a different weapon. #*Keep track of what weapons you have and haven't used. Emporia Arcade Ribbons #Defeat an enemy affected by Bucking Bronco with a possessed Motorized Patriot. #Defeat two enemies who are riding Sky-Lines with traps. #*Using the Return to Sender Vigor is likely the best option here. #Defeat the wave with hazards or support brought in through Tears. #*Gun Automatons, Rocket Automatons, and Mosquitoes count toward this goal. The Tesla Coils brought in through Tears are a shockingly good way of accomplishing this. #Defeat the wave using a different weapon or Vigor on every enemy. #*Keep track of which Vigors you have and haven't used. #Defeat both Handymen while they are electrocuting a Sky-Line. #*Quickly jump on, then quickly jump off. #Defeat all enemies using only the Shotgun. #Defeat two enemies with the Fireman’s suicide attack. #*Lower the Fireman's health bar, then try to get two enemies close in proximity when he charges up his self-destruction. #Defeat the wave within 1:20. #Defeat the Siren before destroying the Zeppelin. #Defeat all enemies using only the Sniper Rifle. #*Conserve your ammo and go for headshots. #Defeat all enemies while they are distracted with a Booker Decoy Tear. #Defeat all Soldiers and Zealots with Bucking Bronco; followed by Charge. #*Knocking enemies off the city with Bucking Bronco also counts. #Defeat each enemy with the same weapon-type it wields. #*Observe what each enemy is carrying before dispatching them. #Defeat the Handyman with a Motorized Patriot Tear. #*Reduce the Handyman's health so the Patriot can finish him off quickly. #Knock four corpses off of Columbia before the Siren can resurrect them. #*Using Undertow is the best way to do so. Bugs *Occasionally, when a Handyman is distracted by a Decoy and is killed, the Ribbon shall not pop up, thus stopping you from obtaining the Blue Ribbon Champ Achievement/Trophy. As of yet, there is no way to fix this. Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC